Lana Lang
Lana Lang is a human girl from the town of Smallville that appears throughout the series as a potential love interest for Clark Kent, though he's already dating Lois Lane. Later in the series, she develops a deep friendship with Hulk, becoming his best friend and moral compass. Biography She first appears in Gamma Drive, helping Lois Lane at a homeless shelter as they give food and blankets to homeless people. As the two beautiful girls talk about boys they have crushes on, with Lois talking about Clark asking her out on a movie date, a massive earthquake strikes the shelter, causing the roof to collapse. Luckily, Hulk and Clark happen to be nearby when this disaster occurs, and Clark overhears Lana and Lois screaming in terror with his super-hearing. Clark tells Hulk what's happening, so the two rush to the rescue and use their spectacular strength to save the girls as well as everyone else in the building. They then move to a more stable shelter and resume helping, though Clark and Hulk stay as "security". At the end of the episode, she speaks with Hulk on a rooftop, thanking him for saving her and Lois. Hulk smiles and replies with, "Couldn't let you die, Lana". She also appears in "Visitor From Earth-2", gazing at Power Girl's breasts and exclaiming with shock at their size, making Power Girl giggle at Lana's observant compliment. Lana then goes to Hulk's place and describes how sexy Power Girl is, only for Hulk to jokingly ask if she kissed Power Girl, to which she said she didn't; she was too busy staring at her breasts. Personality Lana is described as something of a hopeless romantic, having never had a boyfriend for more than a day or two, as they usually only date her for popularity or to stare at her body. Despite this, she still has hope that she'll meet the right guy that'll truly love her. She's also quite optimistic, as shown when she assures Hulk (who thinks nobody would want to be with him) that even he can be happy with a beautiful woman, which cheers him up instantly. Appearance Lana is exceptionally beautiful, with olive-colored skin, long dark hair that flows down her shoulders, doe-brown eyes, and a slim yet curvy figure. Next to Lois Lane, she is among the prettiest and most attractive girls that appears throughout the series. Lana has her hair straight most of the time, though she likes to make it curly to be "more sexy". Lana is often seen wearing feminine clothes, though she does wear more sensual attire such as tank tops, lingerie, and tight pants on occasion to appear hotter. Powers Former Powers *Magic (formerly): When Lana got fed up with having to constantly be rescued, she approached Zatanna in her occult shop and begged her to train her to use magic. Upon learning how to summon magical energy into her body, Lana became quite adept at magic, even saving Clark with her magic after he fights Metallo. Despite her skill, Lana loses control of her magic whenever she gets angry or depressed. Currently, Zatanna has blocked Lana's connection to magic to prevent her from using magic again, much to Lana's rage. Weaknesses * Mortality: Similar to Lois, Lana is susceptible to all things that can kill humans. Quotes *"Hulk...you may think you're a monster...but even you can find a beautiful girl. One that will love you for who you are, not just because of your amazing looks." - Lana to Hulk as she cheers him up. *"Lois, this is embarrassing for me to say this, but...I've always been jealous of you ever since high school. I always thought you were hotter than me, that you could get every guy in the school to want you." - Lana admitting to Lois that she's jealous of her beauty. *"Wow! Um...your boobs are huge! N-Not that there's a problem with them! I just...I've never seen such big breasts in my life!" - Lana reacting to Power Girl's big breasts. *"No, I didn't kiss her, big guy! I was too busy gazing at her fantastic boobs to try it." - Lana to Hulk after he teases the idea of her kissing Power Girl. Trivia *She is played by Nina Dobrev. *Lana is a very good cook, and her favorite food is shrimp alfredo with extra shrimp and tons of Parmesan cheese. *She had a secret sexual relationship with an older man, but was caught post-act by Hulk, who then beat the man when he caught him with another girl so Lana wouldn't be emotionally hurt. Gallery Lana gasping.jpeg|Lana gasping as her hookup threatens her Lana gasping 2.jpeg|Lana looking at her hookup in fear Lana getting her neck licked.jpeg|Lana moaning as her hookup licks her neck and jawline Category:Females Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:DC Universe Characters Category:Humans